Meeting You
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: It has been years since Mello had last been in the library and was looking forward to enjoying himself today. Wait. Who the hell are you? AU-ish


_This honestly…I have no idea what happened. I didn't intend to write this…at all… This really started out as a horror story. …I know…it really…really didn't turn out that way. This is a complete 180 from the original idea and I have NO CLUE how that happened. *scratches head* But I don't think it's that bad. How it turned out I mean. I'll let you be the judge though. Let me know what you think!_

**MEETING YOU**

_**Summary: It has been years since Mello had last been in the library and was looking forward to enjoying himself today. Wait. Who the hell are you? AU-ish **_

Mello sighed at the stares. Was it really _that_ strange of a sight for a man dressed like him to enter a library? He took a quick glance down at his chosen apparel. A tight leather jacket that spread across his chest, exposing his midriff to the outside elements, even tighter leather pants that fit snuggly against his body, and a large fur trimmed leather jacket that he had custom made. He returned his vision to one of the onlookers and rolled his eyes at the quick aversion of eyes that _wasn't the_ _least bit inconspicuous. _Mello hated dealing with the public, too idiotic.

He took off, strutting with a purpose, towards the back of the library. It had been years since he had last entered one and he had, strangely enough, missed it slightly. The slight musky scent of used books, the respected silence offered without having to ask, and the comfortable chairs and couches that were _always_ hidden away in the back. He felt his lips picking up into a slight smirk at the thought.

He had taken the entire day off today just for this. As the leader of the LA mafia, there was really no one else to complain if he did so. He turned down the aisle that he had been searching for and touched his finger to the spines of the multiple rows of book lining the shelf. The smirk gently eased into a slight smile for a second before returning to its previous expression. It wouldn't do to look to soft, even while searching for a book. He randomly picked out a mystery book and headed towards the seating area in the back, the perfect place to curl up with a good book.

He took a step around the corner and froze, his smirk turning downwards into a deep scowl. Someone was already sitting there. Mello didn't really mind sharing the library space too much, but the boy was taking up _the entire couch_. Sure, there were a couple chairs surrounding them, but Mello had been looking forward to stretching out on a longer cushion and was angry that he would have to settle for less than what he wanted, something that didn't happen very often.

Then, the strangest thing happened. The boy suddenly grabbed his bag and stood up, something that in itself wasn't all that strange. No, what Mello thought was strange wasn't that the boy got up, but that the boy got up and _moved_ from the more comfortable looking couch over to a less comfortable looking chair to the side. Mello narrowed his eyes at the boy, wanting to know _why_ he had done that but unwilling to actually ask. He really didn't want the guy thinking he was interested in the slightest. But before he could do anything more, the boy spoke.

"Well? Are you going to sit down?" He didn't even look up as he spoke, his voice just above a monotone. Mello glared even harder at the boy, not enjoying being ignored. He knew that the boy had spoken to him, but the way he had done so _felt_ like he was ignoring him. A low growl left Mello's mouth before he could control it. Apparently, it caught the boy's attention.

He suddenly looked up from his book and stared straight into Mello's eyes, his eyes betraying nothing, if only because of the orange goggles covering them. He was silent for only a second before answering the unasked question.

"You were wanting to sit on the couch weren't you?" The boy said as he raised an eyebrow, the action looking somewhat odd with the goggles in the way. Mello watched as the boy looked him up and down for a second then turned his attention back to his book in his lap. Without thinking much more about it, Mello walked over to the couch. He might as well use it if the other gave it up for him, right?

He settled down and opened up his book, but his attention was still focused on the boy to his right. The boy was…odd to say the least. A shaggy mane of red hair that flowed around his face, those damn goggles, a furry tan jacket that Mello couldn't decide if it was real or not, a striped shirt and loose blue jeans, all added together with combat boots and black leather gloves. He…might even be dressed stranger than Mello was.

"Matt." Mello jumped inwardly, but outwardly he remained calm. Had he been staring?

The boy still was looking at him, but Mello somehow _knew_ that the boy, this Matt, was watching his every move. Years of being in the mafia, he supposed. Mello thought for a moment before conceding that he _should_ give a name in return. The question was, which name to give? He had many aliases after all. Finally he decided on the one he had used since he was little. He never gave out his real name.

"Mello." He offered in return. Curiously, the boy raised his head to look straight into Mello's eyes yet again, something that almost pissed Mello off, before remembering that this was just meant as a polite gesture.

But…it didn't really _feel_ polite. It felt almost as if Matt was _studying him._ He narrowed his eyes again, letting the other know that the staring was no appreciated in the slightest.

The the boy suddenly broke out into laughter and continued speaking, slightly shocking Mello.

"You're kidding? You're name really _is_ Mello?"

Mello stood and stalked over to the laughing redhead, having had enough of his attitude. Besides, the way he spoke sounded almost as though Matt already _knew_ his name. Something wasn't right. He swiftly placed his hand on top of the gun he carried with him.

Matt suddenly raised his hands in a submissive manner.

"Hey now! There's no need for that! I'm one of yours!" He managed to get out even through his laughter.

Mello looked down, confused at the response. Was this guy talking about the mafia? Mello was sure that he didn't know this guy. He would have remembered him, no question. He gave the redhead a condescending look before speaking.

"One of mine? Then why don't I recognize you?" Mello said threateningly, his grip on the gun tightening slightly.

Matt seemed to catch the movement but it didn't react aside from looking questioningly at Mello.

"You mean you never actually looked at my file? I know you had someone check me out." Matt asked with an amused tone. Then, he smirked.

"Oh, I get it. You never got a photo of me did you?"

Mello could feel his temper flaring at the teasing of the other boy. It was really pissing him off. Even if what he said was true and he _was_ one of his, no one talked to Mello that way except… Suddenly it all clicked into place. Matt. M. Damn.

M was the title of his top hack who had chosen to remain anonymous. Mello had been hesitant at first, not trusting the synthesized voice that refused to speak to anyone but him and him alone, but had easily been charmed by the voice, the two of them getting along famously. One might even call them friends. Mello had hired M as his top hacker and sub sequentially sent out his men to find out everything they could regarding M. He had told M of this and M's response had taken him completely by surprise.

"Of course you're going to investigate me. You'd be stupid not to."

Mello and M had spent many days just simply talking with each other, neither minding the bit of anonymity between them. It had been nearly three years since then.

But, this guy…he just couldn't be M. Then, Mello tilted his head for a moment, studying the redhead harder. Maybe. Then Matt smiled, his laughter finally calming down.

"Need proof?" The redhead asked, seeming to notice the blond's hesitation.

"You're December 13, 1989. I'm February 1, 1990."

Mello swallowed in slight surprise. He and M had exchanged that information secretly. Mello knew that there was absolutely no record of his birthdate anywhere in existence. This guy really was…

Matt smiled wider and lifted his goggles from his face, his green eyes startlingly bright, and stuck out his hand.

"Hey, Mello. Nice to finally meet you."

Mello blinked then shook his head. Yeah. There was no mistaking it. This _was _M. Mello rolled his eyes, but stuck his arm out regardless.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to finally meet you too, Matt."

…..

_Yeah. That's it. Definitely NOT a horror is it? Haha, well I hope you enjoyed it regardless._

_Kia._


End file.
